The Legendary Tutor's Disciple
by zairaswift
Summary: A world where the races are divided into sects and individuals ranked by the domain of power they can achieve. When the Legendary Tutor discovers a human boy who is at the lowest of the domains, he can't help but feel intrigued by how the boy can interest him when he is at the highest of the domains.
1. Chapter 1

**Something random I just thought of - based off an ass load of light novel to manga/webtoon/manhua/manhwa adaptions and so on.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

…

In a world where people are divided into 'sects' classified by their race and skills, it's not hard to settle into a sect and belong to one. The most general sects that compile the majority of the population for the Elf, Beast, Demon, Angel and Human race were, respectively, the Forest Sect, Blood Sect, Hell Sect, Heaven Sect and the Sword Sect. Those who had ascended to higher powers and ranks arrived at the Flame Sect. A mix and match of races.

To the existing day, the Legendary Tutor was said to be a human, not that young but not that old, who continued to live to the present. He was known for having the confidence of an elf, tenacity of a beast, cruelty of a demon, guidance of an angel and, of course, the greed of a human. Such a combination had granted him powers that no human could ever achieve and allowed him and several others into the Flame Sect. Now, his title the Legendary Tutor, had arisen when he first took in a student, a young male who was at the bottom of the ranks in regards to powers. Within weeks of the man's tutelage, the young male had gone from the first domain to the fifth domain.

Domains were the core of powers, a pool of power that everyone had. Most people, regardless of race, were born into the first domain, the weakest, and those who were lucky, the second domain. In order to break through to the next domain, it required certain conditions in which were revealed to be different for all people. How one discovered the conditions were rather simple. It relied on a few beings who they all called 'Gods' whether they believed they existed or not. They were more like celestial entities or ghosts of the sorts who governed seven different 'flames.' Stories say that they were the first to inhibit the flames and so, were given the right to distribute them. Flames were the physical form of domains' powers. There are seven different flames which were bestowed to every being when they are born.

It's said that there are ten domains in which you can achieve. Those who had been accepted into the Flame Sect had broken through the tenth domain. No one but those in the Flame Sect knew if it was possible to ascend to a higher domain than the tenth one.

Now, although the focus had mainly been on the Legendary Tutor, this story starts with the disciple of this man. Not the first one, who had already been guided to the fifth domain and continued his own path from there on, but rather, the second disciple the Legendary Tutor had.

This disciple was the epitome of what everyone thought of as the weakest of the weak. Born without being bestowed any flames and identified to be the lowest ranking of those in the first domain. Of course, his parents had many complaints about this but accepted him as the existence that the two had brought into their lives.

Sawada Nana, a peaceful house wife, who settled at the fourth domain, and Sawada Iemitsu, a hardworking man, who was at the sixth domain, were the parents of Sawada Tsunayoshi, a boy who was at the lowest of the first domain. Someone who was already 14 years of age, should have been expected to have broken through to the second domain as a 'coming of age.' He was said to be weaker than kids who were half his age. And in all honesty, it had never been a bother to him at all.

Although he was bullied and mistreated, his mother continued to smile for him. His father was not often home, and it had been well over two years since he had last seen the man. He never really minded since the man would tear up every time he saw the pitiable son that he had. Such a presence wasn't really necessary for Tsunayoshi. Despite all this, Tsunayoshi remained optimistic that everything would change as soon as he was given a way to break through the second domain. He had heard of other teenagers who had broken through the second domain by defeating monsters. And so, he set off on a journey of self-improvement. He had farewelled his mother who had doubted his ability to travel by himself but allowed him to go after her son's desperate begging.

As soon as Tsunayoshi had left the place he once called home, he couldn't help but be refreshed from sympathetic and judging eyes. He powered on, ignoring the lack of oxygen from his haggard breathing and the pain from his feet that trod on uneven grounds and rocks. He ventured into the wild, stumbling across small animals like rabbits. The first monster in which he had encountered was a hare like creature. Monsters generally looked like normal animals albeit, they had no conscience or free will and were often larger, bearing some weapon like physicality and had enraged eyes. They emitted dark auras that most animals stayed away from. It was possible to see the dark auras but, either way, being around a monster sent shivers down your back.

The boy readied his short-sword as he stealthily approached it. He damned the crack that came from underneath his shoe as he accidentally stepped on a stick. The sound immediately alerted the monster and it glared at him with its bloody red eyes. Tsunayoshi braced himself as the monster charged at him. He side stepped, avoiding the talons of the animal and swerved his body as the monster attacked him again. He felt the adrenaline pump and the pain fade away. The feeling was almost blissful if it weren't the nagging in his head about how the monster hadn't done anything wrong and yet he was there to kill it.

Dragging his focus back onto the creature, he lunged and brought his sword down, slicing the monster's belly. The creature staggered and in a gallant effort, tried to make one last attack with its talons but failed when it bled out to its death. Tsunayoshi stared at it, tired out and huffing. He closed his eyes and murmured a small prayer for a better life for wherever it was now. It wasn't its fault for being born as a monster. He could empathise with it.

As he was about to leave, he felt something annoy him at the back of his head. Bending down, he picked up a small rock and threw it towards the direction in which he felt the disturbance from. The rock landed directly in front of him due to his bad aim and balance of power, but nonetheless, it did attract the attention of the disturbance, rather, the man who appeared from the bushes.

"You were able to detect me," the man said. Tsunayoshi looked up at the man, peering into the man's bitch black eyes that stared down at him from under his hat. A small green reptilian like creature sat on the ribboned hat. The teenager raised an eye but said nothing. "You know, you're meant to harvest the core of monsters. They add up as a material, ingredient or gem. They hold a lot of uses, so make sure to take what's left of the monster."

Tsunayoshi looked back at the corpse of the rabbit like monster he slew. A dark purple gem had come out from where he had cut it. He walked towards it and picked it up and brushed off any remaining blood. He mumbled a thanks to the man and proceeded to walk away. His thoughts were occupied by whether he had reached the second domain.

"If you want to reach the second domain, I'll help you," said the man.

"Wha- how did you know I- who are you?"

"My name is Reborn and I will be your tutor. I'm bored so you'll do as entertainment. It's a win win situation for both of us. You'll be at the second domain in no time and I won't be bored," he said. Tsunayoshi, obviously perplexed at the sudden offer of help, also suspected that this 'Reborn' wasn't lying about him being able to get to the second domain with the man's aid. But, he shook his head. He didn't need the man's help. He wanted to get to the second domain by himself.

"You can't get to the second domain by yourself. That's why you weren't able to all this time."

"Are you reading my mind?" questioned Tsunayoshi.

"No. Your body language is enough for me to know what you're thinking about." The teenager closed his gaping mouth and frowned. He wasn't that easy to read, was he? "You are, by the way."

Having enough of the man's nonsense, he stormed away, to return back 'home.'

"You're refusing an offer that only one person as ever gotten you know. I don't want you to regret it."

"I won't regret it, so leave me alone!" said Tsuna picking up his pace.

"Oh? But I don't think you get a choice in this. Now, die."

 _Bang._

...

When Tsunayoshi woke up, all he could feel was the pain that his entire body harboured – as though he had over exerted himself ten times over. He slowly turned over and almost shrieked when he was face to face with the man from before. He slowly rose from his previous laid down position. However, Reborn had woken up as soon as he did, so it wasn't really possible for him to escape.

"Your old town has been burnt down. Although, good on you for being the only survivor," said Reborn nonchalantly as he stretched his back.

"Wh-what do you mean my town burnt down? And I'm the only survivor?"

"You're loud aren't you, kinda like a girl squealing."

"I'm not like a girl squealing," said Tsuna. He returned back to his original questions. "S-so?"

"Some time after you left your town, someone had lit the town on fire after carefully trapping them in their own houses and the streets, preventing them to escape. I was sent to check for survivors, which there were none, but I sensed one person," explained Reborn, patting down the creases in his clothes.

"B-but I should have been far from the village. Surely… surely someone else survived?"

"Well if you underestimate my powers then you have a one in a hundredth of chance that someone had survived. But I'm sure you're smart enough to know I'm not lying, no?"

The teenager remained silent, unsure of what to say next. The man was speaking the truth. He knew because… he just knew. But then that would have meant that his mother was gone. The warm smiles that he received from her and only her were gone forever. No matter how much he wanted to cry, no tears came out. Rather, he was angry. But what for?

"Well, I'm just saying this for the record but I already killed the arsonist. You can rest easy." Tsunayoshi's eyes trailed from the floor to the man's face and then to his feet. It just didn't seem possible. He observed his surroundings of what seems to be a small make shift tent. It was still night time and, it was also about two or three days since he last left the town. He wasn't sure what to do if he had nothing to return to.

"If you have nothing better to do, then, become my disciple," said Reborn, "And you'll ascend to the second domain and protect the things you love better."

"How do I know that you can actually help me?" said Tsunayoshi.

"We'll just have to see since no one else seems to have ever offered help to you."

"O-oi, c'mon I've had a friend or two… before…" He trailed off and Reborn snorted at him which earned him a glare from the younger male.

"You know I'm Reborn, so what do I call you? Better answer me before I call you Useless."

"Tsunayoshi."

"I'll just call you Tsuna. Your name's too long. Useless Tsuna sounds good, no?" smirked the man.

"That's longer than Tsunayoshi!" exclaimed Tsuna. Reborn ignored him.

"The reason you haven't been able to get to the second domain is that you haven't identified your flame yet," started Reborn, "and seeing that you don't know it, are you actually flameless? I'm surprised there is anyone born like this."

"You don't need to tell me for me to know." Reborn felt the slightest of a guilt trip, as though he wasn't required to state the obvious. But he still had serious doubts about the boy being flameless, since, he had clearly seen his flames erupt uncontrollably when he shot him with his special bullet.

"Well no need. You should have already ascended to the second domain," said Reborn. Confused, Tsuna quickly tried to get into a state of calm, aka, meditation. He was promptly wacked by Reborn who said it was more efficient and faster to see by closing his eyes. Obeying the man, he closed his eyes and was immediately brought into a state of calm and say the light that emitted from a pool like thing in his head. It was filled with sparkling liquid, the power that everyone had that he had never seen before until that moment. He reached out and touched it, but backed away, scared that it was just a dream. However, it wasn't that important when he saw the distinct glow of what confirmed him to be in the second domain. The colour of it, as well, determined his flame.

"The flame's orange? And I'm actually in the second domain…" said Tsuna. Reborn smirked, already pleased with the results that the boy produced. The bullet he had shot him was a one in a tenth chance of forcing his flames out, which would automatically allow the boy into the second domain. But the rest, being the nine of ten, could have potentially killed him. But it wasn't like he would tell him that. The boy also being able to see his inner power just by closing his eyes was also impressive. Most failed since they were inexperienced, but the boy seemed to possess what seemed to be an impressive line of ancestors. Reborn was quite sure the boy knew little to nothing about that fact though. The man knew since he was always able to detect those sorts of little details that the people themselves didn't even knew.

"Sky flames. They are rare and little amongst many possess that flame," said Reborn.

"Wow…" He opened his eyes and smiled brightly at Reborn, almost dazzling the elder man. "Thank you!" Surprised at the sudden burst of gratitude, the man scratched his chin.

"Well, they don't call me legendary for nothing." The 'legendary' part completely went unnoticed in Tsuna's mind.

"You said that only one other person has ever been under your tutelage, right?" Impressed by the boy's memory, Reborn nodded. "What domain are they at right now?"

"He should be at the seventh domain. I guided him to the fifth since that was the extent of what I could do. The rest he had to figure out himself." The younger male's eyes seemed to widen at the fact. It was more surprising to Reborn that the boy seemed to have no idea just who he was. Either way, it really wouldn't matter. The boy had already accepted him as who he was, a trait of a sky that he had once felt a long time ago.

"You're really cool."

"Thank you."

"For a moment there, I thought you didn't have any manners," said Tsuna, chuckling to himself.

"You want to repeat that brat?" The teenager instantly shut up, avoiding the man's eye contact.

"W-well, it seems like it's time to go!" said Tsuna, exiting the tent.

"Where do you think you're going? You might-" Just as he was about to continue speaking, a shriek came from the boy whose top half of his body had already exited the tent.

"W-why are we floating?!"

"I don't know, maybe someone is doing this?" suggested Reborn, playing dumb.

"Y-you're the one doing this right? What domain are you at?" Reborn shrugged. The boy figured it out either way and he knew the right questions to ask. Although, he could have toned down his franticness. He was definitely still jittery from the whole thing about his town being burnt down.

"Yes and I'm at the ninth domain," said Reborn.

"You're lying."

"About the floating? No, I'm not."

"No, not that. You're the tenth domain right? I've never heard of a ninth domain person ever being able to float objects and other people besides themselves."

"Well you're right, at least you weren't as stupid as I initially thought."

"Oi!" Reborn tugged the boy back into the safe confinements of the tent. "You're really powerful, aren't you...?" Reborn remained silent. "Isn't it lonely?"

The man raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," said Tsuna, avoiding the man's eyes, "there aren't a lot of people at the tenth domain. Is that why you said you were bored?"

"You can take it that way." The silence prolonged as Tsuna stopped speaking. Reborn lay back, resting up, only to hear the sniffling and snivels of the younger male. The boy had lost what was his home so he couldn't blame him for being upset. It really goes for show when, although you are one of the most powerful, you can't prevent everything from happening. Reborn sighed.

He wasn't quite sure what to make out of the boy. When he first noticed that the only survivor who was kilometres away from the town, he was sure that it was just a random adventurer. The boy further surprised him when he was able to kill the monster without the usage of his powers (flames). What amazed him more was that despite all the drawbacks of being human such as fatigue, hunger and lack of physical capabilities, the body had still been able to manoeuvre and dodge the monster's attacks. But then again, he knew a martial artist who could very well do the same thing and take out legions of people just with his bare hands.

The boy had even noticed his presence when he was no longer focused on the monster. Reborn had hid himself with what he thought to be a basic 'presence hiding' skill which required at least the eighth domain. So it was unpredicted that the boy would know that he was there. That fact alone had earned the boy Reborn's attention. If it weren't for that, Reborn would have most likely left the boy there.

The crying had died down but there was a sniffle here and there. Reborn looked at the boy and almost reached out to pat his back, as though to reassure him. He flinched as he started to reach out towards him and then quickly withdrew his arm. It was unlike him to act that way. Especially to a minor. He truly was foul minded like they said, huh.

"Hey Reborn…"

"Yes?"

"Am I going to be travelling around with you from now on?"

"I guess. Until I'm bored," he replied.

"Then it's my aim to not bore you then…" Reborn laughed, causing Tsuna to question him why he laughed.

"Let's just say, it's unlikely that you'll stop interesting me. The sky always had that knack."

"Really, huh…"

Reborn turned over, wracking his head. It was just so… not him to state what was actually on his mind. He vented internally and let his frustrations roam his thoughts. Leon, his partner, flickered his tongue at him as though to reassure him. Just as he calmed down, Tsuna spoke up again.

"Um Reborn, I feel like we're heading towards something really bad." The tent they were in had been aimlessly floating towards a direction since that was what Reborn had been doing when he had no specific place to go. Reborn closed his eyes and surveyed the surroundings and then noticed the forest that they were approaching. It was populated by elves. It didn't really matter to him but he was intrigued on how Tsuna would react.

Why the boy felt that the place they were heading was bad, he didn't know, but it seemed attractive to him at the very least.

…

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you've enjoyed. Tell me what you thought of it. ;)**

 **Zaira Swift.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own KHR. I have the motivation to make at least 7 chapters of this. Although it may take a while.**

 **Small note: Reborn is 26 in adult form and Tsuna is 14.**

…

A human was never constructed in the way that other races were. But this was the same case for all races. As an example, the beast race often had the certain qualities and traits of beasts, whether it be physical or in their blood- they would adapt to situations in which their respective beast would do so. The demon race were known to be cruel, often lacking sympathy whereas the angels were considerate beings. Now, of course, no world would work if there weren't any social issues. Generally, some races were respected or admired, but that would mean that the rest of the races were feared or despised. There was always a fine line between the opposites but it never really occurred to those who never found themselves below or above others. And so, we rest at our miscellaneous cause called Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Said miscellaneous cause, had never met people of any other races besides his own, and became one of the rare few who had little to no opinion or pre-empt judgement on the other races. If he had described each race, he would have said there were no differences between them all besides their looks. And, either way, everyone looked different, so there wasn't really anything to comment on besides their physical appearance.

Reborn, who shared a similar but different judgement of this, held a grudge on everyone else but those who he had deemed worthy of his interest. As someone who was a part of the Flame Sect, the only clan that had members of all races, he never thought of anyone as equal, but rather, everyone was below him. Not because he was a human, just because he was Reborn. Some called him the strongest human, others called him the destructive power of the Flame Sect: Chaos. Of course, the title of the Legendary Tutor was something he had prided himself on. It was a title that he was bestowed upon the ways he had influenced and aided his first disciple who became a man who led his own people. The reason for the 'legendary' part of his title was another story itself – a story to be told at a later date.

He never found out why it was enjoyable teaching someone. The chance to relive that unknown feeling was so enticing to him. And that was how Tsuna came to be his adopted second disciple.

The elf race. A self-righteous bunch who believed that they were the mightiest simply because they possessed the ability to use both the 'holy magic' and the 'dark magic' that the angels and demons respectively had. There was no such thing as 'magic' but angels and demons were stereotypically put with it. That was the generalisation of the elf race. But it was true that they were obstinate people. There was only one person in the Flame Sect who was an elf. The Flame Sect itself was very questionable with only eight recorded members when other sects would consist of hundreds of people.

As the pair glided closer to the forest in their tent, Reborn told Tsuna about the elves.

"I might not be correct but the elves are usually docile unless you provoke them. They age differently to humans, often looking young for their age, so try not to disrespect them. However, be careful of who to trust. What you do is also my responsibility. What you do will also influence me. That it is why, you should do as I say."

"Yes, teacher. I will abide your words carefully."

"Now, wear this dress and wig."

"Yes, tea- what."

"Come on, this is all a part of your training to get into the 3rd domain. Besides, the elves love nice things," said Reborn with a smirk.

…

As the elf people traversed the forest, they noticed how some strange object slowly descended onto their land. Those who were wary drew their bows and took aim, ordering the object to stand ground. When two people exited from the object, they could only stare and wonder just who the two people were. A man of height, arrogance and handsome assets, stood proud as he offered a hand to a maiden of elegance, tranquillity and beauty. The two could evenly match the most handsome or beautiful of the elves. A definite compliment that Reborn gladly accepted and pissed Tsuna off.

"Greetings travellers, are you two perhaps of the angel race? Perhaps you two are a part of the Sky Heaven Sect?" one elf asked. The attention was turned towards the maiden as she spoke in a calm and quiet voice.

"Um… we would like to keep our details private as we fear for our safety." As though there were a wafting scent of flowers, the majority of the elf people had fallen for the maiden.

"How rude we are! You are welcome. Let me welcome you as the assistant vice chief of this place. We are the Storm Forest Sect who governs this land. Would you like a guide?" said the elf.

"No." The strong and domineering voice rattled the people like a violent cold wind. It sent shivers down their spines but it swayed them at how dominating the man was. A cold hearted man of power, forever and definitely unmatched by ordinary elves. Those who were smart stood aside, allowing the two to enter, whilst the fools had dared to challenge the two, only to be glared down to a shaking mess.

"Is that not harsh?"whispered Tsuna to Reborn.

"Was it? I thought it was pretty normal."

 _Maybe it's because you're already pretty scary?_ Thought Tsuna.

"Oh? You think I'm scary?"

"Wha- did you just read my mind again?"

"I thought I made it clear that your body language was enough for me to know," replied Reborn. Tsuna sighed and let the topic go.

"So how does this have any correlation with my training?"

"Trust your teacher that this is something very crucial to your learning."

"Okay…" The two had entered an area where it could be only described as a palace. A grand estate stood before them, defying everything but the height of the trees that covered it. As they drew close did Tsuna's 'feelings' start to act up. He disliked being around it and could barely cover his discontent when they entered the estate's confinements. Finding it unusual, Reborn stopped and asked for a place in which Tsuna could rest. An elf, who the two assumed to be a low class member of the clan or a normal worker of the estate, scrambled towards them and then leading them to a room in a more secluded part of the estate. When Tsuna lay to rest, Reborn left to 'investigate something,' as he said.

He laid back on the bed, finding the comfort warming, and stared up at the ceiling. The feeling of distaste had slowly faded away as he listened to lovely melody that played. Curious of who was playing the melody, he left the room and trekked the hallways until he closed in on a room where the sound was coming from. He felt the urge to open the door and so he did. Slowly and quietly, he opened the door only for the music to instantly stop.

He frowned, finding the music the only thing that kept his urge to leave the estate at bay. He was met by a pretty boy with silver hair and dazzling emerald eyes. The pretty boy stooped low, not recognising Tsuna.

"Who are you?" he growled.

"Uh I am Tsuna. Who are you?"

"…" The boy never let his guard down as if afraid that Tsuna would lash out on him. "Leave."

"Hey! I didn't even get your name and you're telling me to leave?" Tsuna was quite offended.

"Leave, ugly bitch."

"Excuse me but who are you to say that to my dearest partner?" Both Tsuna and the boy were surprised at the sudden appearance of Reborn who stood at the door way, obviously annoyed. The boy clicked his tongue and glanced at the two another time, only to see one crucial detail that made him panic.

"Y-y-you two are humans, right?"

"What's wrong with that?" asked Tsuna.

"Dumb woman-"

"You refer her as Tsuna and nothing else, half breed." Confused at Reborn's terminology Tsuna stared at the boy who backed down. Half breed, an offspring of parents who were from differing races. They were usually shunned, killed off or abandoned.

"How do you know that?"

"It's not hard when you hear the people speak of a boy who was, shamefully, half human and half elf. How nice of your father not to send you away," commented Reborn. "They said that your mother was rather frivolous and mad to bear a child with an elf."

"Shut up!"

"Reborn, I think that was too far." The boy lowered his head and dashed off and passed by Reborn.

"Actually I think I gave that boy the push to stand up for himself," said Reborn. "And it doesn't really help when you say that and you're dressed up like that."

"It was your fault to begin with." Just as Reborn was about to retort, he stopped himself. Logically, it actually was his fault but he found nothing wrong with what he did so there were no 'faults.' So he simply remained quiet and smiled to himself, peeving off Tsuna. Instead of voicing his opinion on the matter, Tsuna quickly gathered himself, and sped after the silver haired boy.

Some situations mostly fixed themselves. This case, where third parties like Reborn and Tsuna come in to play, the only fixing there was, was the reinstating of people's, literally, inhuman opinions of people. Sadly, this had only ever been a dream to the half human, half elf, considering that he had only suffered a life of solitude after his mother's death. He never minded the people badmouthing him, finding it irrational and stupid of them but when it came to his mother, he absolutely loathed the way their sickly voices dripped with disgust as if damning the existence of his mother.

Many people of all races would find this an 'immoral opinion' on humans but it was unfortunately true that there was discrimination against other races and of such. With it, it unbalanced the races and their Sects' powers and first impressions. The human and beast race averaged 70 years of life while the others were longer. Such a fact had deemed the human and beast race below the other races, but humans when compared to the the beast race were said to worse. With no apprehensive or obvious enhancement as a whole, humans were said to be the weakest of them all. Although everyone was capable of using flames and ascending domains, it was usually harder for humans to exceed other races in terms of strength, wits and skills.

Humans who were above the sixth domain were usually people who were well aged, late 40s to 50ss. Going from one domain to a higher domain usually required an increasing number of time, thus the fact that there were little humans who had reached the ninth or tenth domains – most of whom were old men and woman who could prolong their life with their great power.

Those who sought out to become stronger, one being Tsuna, would do so for a variety of reasons. Some would like the power to govern, to help, to kill or to protect. Tsuna has not formed his reason for why he would like to become stronger and as for now, he simply wished to stray away from his former weak and pathetic self who could not even match to someone younger than him. He would eventually learn that his reason would be a mixture of everything and that age would not limit him.

Reborn, who was bent on using his time to entertain himself and experience the strange feeling of teaching someone, believed that Tsuna had the potential to exceed any of his expectations – and his expectations were high. So far, the boy was doing quite well at surprising him. From the boy's impulsive decisions and strong will, he had set Reborn's expectations higher. Considering that he had previously had a student, his expectations would have been pre-set higher than of his previous student. It was a commendation to be proud of, not that Tsuna knew.

Now, as said before, humans were basically the weakest out of the races and the elves prided on being the best. Those who were half breeds would be treated differently depending on their social ranking. The silver haired boy, who was the illegitimate son of the leader of the Storm Forest Sect, was hidden from the eyes of the people and kept hidden away, only to be susceptible to the estate's workers' whispers. For the first half his life, he had been at ease when he was allowed to meet with a woman who was the very epitome of a mother figure to him. Until her death was he told that she was truly his biological mother and that was when everything had went downhill.

Tsuna, who had run across hall ways to chase after the boy, had crashed into a girl with shining long purple hair with the same green eyes that the boy had. He just barely kept his blush down when they made eye contact.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Tsuna nodded and apologised, then quickly scrambled off. The girl smiled, remembering the flustered look on her younger sibling's face as he ran past her as he was being chased by a really cute girl. She smoothed out the creases in her dress and continued her path.

…

"When… will you… give up?" he asked, huffing and exhausted. The silver haired boy had finally stopped under the forest's shade. He turned back only to find that the girl was in a worse state than he was.

"Give me… a moment…" said Tsuna, on the verge of collapsing. He wasn't always the most athletic. He was more of an agile type with low stamina.

"Why did you chase me?" Tsuna looked up at the boy. He was kind of pained to see how sad the boy looked underneath the anger that the boy had ran off on.

"I don't know, I felt like you needed a friend," said Tsuna, still recovering. He really wanted to know how the other boy was able to run so far and so little time.

"A friend?"

"Why, haven't you ever heard of a friend?" teased Tsuna.

"Of course I have!" exclaimed the boy, slightly annoyed and embarrassed, "just… not a girl…"

"Oh I'm a boy, just to let you know. I'm just dressed up like this because of the rude man from before." The boy remembered the said 'rude man,' being Reborn, and nodded, not really comprehending what Tsuna had said. When he finally got around the fact that Tsuna just admitted he was a male, he could only doubt what the brown haired boy (girl?) said to him. They weren't the most muscular and nor were they the tallest and the way they dressed just went with the flow with how Tsuna looked like a girl. At least he could reaffirm the fact that he only liked women. "I'm really sorry about Reborn…"

"You don't need to apologise, what he said was…" he trailed off, not really wanting to think about it. "Um… I'm Hayato and you were Tsuna, right?" Tsuna nodded. "Uh… I'm sorry for calling you ugly and dumb."

"Ahaha, it's fine, I'm more offended that you called me a woman but I guess that's what I get for being dressed like that," said Tsuna, slightly exasperated, taking off the wig. Why did he ever believe Reborn? Sure the man was trustworthy in the sense that he was 'a good person' but the man's intentions were… a little off putting, just a little bit.

"Oh."

"We'll just put that aside. We're friends so it doesn't really matter," said Tsuna. He held out a hand and smiled brightly. He noticed how Hayato's face seemed to ease and the overall atmosphere, not as tense. The silverette shook his hand and blubbered something incoherent.

The beginning of a friendship was something to be admired and remembered. Most people do not remember how they came to be friends with someone, and this never necessarily meant that it was a breach of friendship. However, those who remembered often do so because the said friendship had impacted their life so greatly, that, they would learn to cherish that moment and the many others that followed for the rest of their life. In the future, they'd learn that that time they became friends with someone or interacted with that said someone, it had changed a part of them and made them happier with where they got further in their life. It was a part of their identity that neither race nor power could ever change.

So what if he was shunned for being half human? He had a friend he would never change for another.

…

Tsuna really wondered how he would reach the third domain. When he had reunited with Reborn with Hayato, the man took one look at the other boy and said that he would be a hindrance to him. Being the nit-pick he was, Reborn received an ear full from Tsuna who claimed that it was childish of the man to find someone a hindrance just because they were there. Hayato never left his side and seemed to idolise whatever he did, whether they were mistakes or not.

"Hey Hayato, what domain are you at?"

"I'm nearly at the fourth, why?"

"Already?"

"Yeah, what about you?"

"I just got to the second domain…"

"…"

Void of any fluttery clothing, Tsuna had been restored as his normal self, a scruffy thin looking boy who vaguely resembled a rabbit capable of speedily escaping its predator. His sword was secured at his hip and shoes dirty from his journey from the past few years prior meeting Reborn. Hayato, who couldn't bear looking at Tsuna change, but was forced to look to prove that Tsuna was male, was still in a daze.

"So Reborn. How can I get to the third domain?"

"Your instinct should tell you. I may be able to guide someone to the fifth domain, but that does not mean the method I used will be the same for you."

"So you're saying that your previous student wasn't forced to wear something to make them look like a girl?"

"That was just on a whim," said Reborn, laughing to himself. "Besides, at least someone enjoyed it more than me." The man looked at Hayato who shied from any eye contact.

 _And you said it would help me reach the next domain,_ thought Tsuna, grumpy.

"I don't see anything special with you guiding someone to the fifth realm," said Gokudera. "And you said that you were legendary or something." Tsuna reacted as though that was the first he had heard Reborn refer himself as legendary. All the previous times that Reborn had, had been ignored or missed by Tsuna. You really couldn't blame the boy for that.

"I find it amazing though. But even so, I guess it would be special considering this would have been a while ago."

"I'll explain in further detail another day. My first disciple was about your age when I tutored him. He went from the first domain to the fifth domain in a few months. I'm sure that's more than commendable on my part." Both Hayato and Tsuna were silent.

"Are you actually human? Are you not actually another race with a long life span that looks young? You don't have pointed ears so you aren't elven, right?" said Hayato.

"I'm completely human. I'm actually 26."

"And how old were you when you taught your first disciple?" asked Tsuna, finding the newfound information overwhelming. It was quite great for someone to go from the first to fifth domain in a year. Perhaps he would be the same.

"I was 16. My first disciple should be 22 now." Doing the maths, Hayato figured it would have been about 10 years ago since the man had started tutoring his first disciple.

"And what domain?"

"I was at the ninth domain at that point. I reached the tenth domain during the time I was teaching my first disciple."

"Ni-TENTH?!" exclaimed Hayato. Tsuna only patted the other boy's back, since he had already experienced that feeling of shock. "Are you sure you're not a hundred years old?"

"Do I look that old to you?" said Reborn, annoyed. He was well aware that he was aging but he was still as handsome and suave as any younger man.

"No…"

"Um… how did you reach the tenth domain?" questioned Tsuna. Both Tsuna and Hayato looked at Reborn, wondering how the man did it at the age of 16 to 17. Reborn snorted.

"You'll know when you get to that point."

"Then I guess you'll have to guide me till then," joked Tsuna. Hayato cracked a smile whilst Reborn stared at the two indifferently.

"I'm sleeping," he said, as he turned over and lay still. He thought back to those years, thinking about his progress. From being born into a strong environment and then grew up in harsh areas and climates. He would have encountered countless of situations where he would have perished but he lived on and rised up the ranks and ascended the domains. By the time he found his first disciple, he lacked any compassion to continue, despairing what reaching the tenth domain would mean. And honestly, to ascend a domain by killing, was absolutely cruel - even for someone like him.

…

Tsuna, although fully awake, had been aware at the fact that his energy had been draining from his body the moment he stepped into the estate. Hayato had said that he wasn't sure what the cause was, technically being the son of the household, but he was sure it was something from an external source. It was also strange how it was only Tsuna who was the one being affected. Reborn was unconscious, sleeping basically, and had told Tsuna to do the same and sleep. Hayato had said that the tutor should have been more responsible and take more care for his disciple but let the subject go when he finally got around the man's personality.

"I've never had someone teach me anything so I appreciate his help. I can't compare him to anyone else so I can only say that he's what I would call a good tutor," said Tsuna, barely keeping his eyes open.

"Tch, he's still really arrogant for a 26 year old man."

"Don't think I didn't hear that," said Reborn. The pair turned to the man who had instantly went back to sleeping. Tsuna chuckled, partially agreeing with Hayato and laughing at Reborn's seemingly childish reaction.

"I don't think sleeping will restore my energy," said Tsuna, concerned. He closed his eyes and assessed his self-domain. The pool of power had glowed orange like it usually did, but something had been sapping it away from him. It was an ominous power and it never stopped for a moment. Upon further exploration, he gradually grew more tired.

"I'll help you find the source!" exclaimed Hayato, wanting to help his new found friend.

"Thanks Hayato. I'll sleep for now I guess. Better than nothing," said Tsuna as he lay down to rest. Hayato smiled and stood up, pumped up to find the source. Although he had often been by himself, only bothered by random servants and workers for his meals and such, he studied when he was bored and experimented with a variety of things such as weaponry. Essentially, he was quite the genius and enjoyed figuring things out. Being the son, although illegitimate, of the Storm Forest Sect leader, he had also trained and risen up the domains. Before, he had often spent his time with his mother, in the lighter days of playing the piano. It was an instrument that had been created out of the wood of the forest and string woven by the people. The instrument itself was popular but was costly to make.

He had reached the third domain after he invested a vast amount of time studying the ways of the flames and his supposed ancestor was renowned for being the best Storm flame user. He had wanted to create a way in which he would be able to access his flames instantly and utilise it easily in fights. He had been naturally proficient at ranged weapons, often throwing or shooting things at targets. The elves often were ranged fighters, using a variety of bows, however Hayato preferred more flashy things like explosives. After many tests and failures, he had invented a way where the explosives would explode in a set amount of time he wanted them to. It was something he was very proud of and made in secret. The only one who knew about his weapon 'hobby' was his sister and his material supplier. If he were to master the way of using the explosives he was sure that he would ascend to the fourth domain soon if he cultivated it with his flames.

His sister, called Bianchi, was older and the legitimate daughter of his father. She was strikingly beautiful amongst the Sect and was suitable to be the next leader of the Sect. The only issue was, was that Bianchi had little interest in leading the Sect although she was completely capable of doing it in her sleep. The Storm Forest Sect was within the top 3 Forest Sects but was also quite peaceful as they often kept to themselves. A skill, or talent as his sister would say, was being able to conjure up poisoned food from literally nothing. He wasn't sure how she was able to do so and was rather fascinated by it when he wasn't kneeling over in pain. After some traumatic experiences with the sibling, he was unable to look at her face for more than a second.

Bianchi had been thinking of the cute girl that her little brother had been chased by for the entire day. She was surprised by the fact that she had never seen the girl before, since the elf village was run by the Sect and was more surprised that her little brother had approached her for her help. Although the silverette had faced away from her, she could tell that her little brother was still shy to interact with her, although it was also likely that he was unwilling.

"Has there been any strange activity in the Sect recently?" he asked. Bianchi assessed the situation and decided to poke into the reasons about why her brother asked that specific question.

"Has this got something to do with that cute girl from before?" she asked, amused at the reaction her question got from Hayato.

"Wha- it's just something I've been curious about…"

 _Sure…_ she thought. "I wouldn't call it strange but our Sect has been dealing with some other Sect's affairs as a trade deal." Hayato frowned.

"Storm Forest Sect doesn't trade with others."

"I know. I don't know what our father was thinking but I have a feeling that it wasn't his decision."

"What that dumb man does is no concern of mine…" said Hayato. "What are we trading and what do we get in return?" Bianchi looked around and ushered her brother closer.

"We're sending them flame enhanced pills and in return, money. I know because I saw the assistant vice chief encase them into a box and I almost got caught. I checked the finances of our Sect and it doesn't seem like the money is going into our Sect."

"I thought you weren't interested in those sorts of things. And what sort of flame enhanced pills were they?" said Gokudera.

"Well, it just didn't seem right. I might not be interested in these sorts of things but I'm concerned for our safety at the very least," replied Bianchi. "I'm not sure what sort of flame enhanced pills they were but they didn't look good. They've been red all this time since we're a storm flame dominated Sect but just today I saw orange ones."

"Orange?"

"Now, now, this information costs quite a bit. So, does your new girlfriend happen to bear sky flames?" Bianchi smiled at the brother who couldn't quite make eye contact with her without kneeling over and suffering major stomach cramps.

For some reason, elder siblings often had this way of pressuring their younger sibling to give in to their request. It was annoying on the younger sibling's part but it was overall entertaining for the elder sibling. But for some reason, Bianchi couldn't quite shake off the feeling of worry for her younger brother and his new found friend.

…

 **Thanks for reading and tell me what you thought of it. ;)**

 **Zaira Swift.**

.

 _Guest Reviews:_

 **Meopize:** Thank you! :)

 **Darkmoonglow:** Here's the next chapter and I actually laughed so much at the typo you pointed out. I'm keeping it there for the sake of it. I, too, love it when men have bitch black eyes XD

 **Guest:** Glad you liked it!

.

Uploaded: 24th January 2017


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own KHR.**

 **Please tell me if there are any mistakes, I was too lazy to edit.**

…

"But no cliché would be cliché without public humiliation of the villain!" Especially when the main protagonists are aware of everything that is happening. So, let us direct ourselves to Reborn and Tsuna who are in the middle of trying to solve Tsuna's energy drainage problem. Gokudera had returned from his information endeavours with his sister and further investigations when he overheard that his father had been said to be really tired recently.

"If you want my intake on this, those pills should be absorbing pills. There are few in existence and only one in five Sects would own one pill. However, they are reusable after you absorb the flames from them. What makes them special is that they can be cultivated and can also continue to absorb your flames until you're dry. They're sacred and shouldn't be in the hands of some shabby Sect."

"Are you calling Storm Forest Sect, shabby? What Sect are you from?"

"I'd love to boast and complain but I'm currently on break from my position in Sect so I'd like to leave that topic alone. Those pills are definitely worrying when you know how to use them. I'm assuming that the one who's using them has been taking flames from the highest flame potential. It must have switched its target from your father to Tsuna."

Tsuna frowned. "Why didn't it go to you?" Hayato agreed with Tsuna, finding it equally strange. Reborn stared at the two teenagers.

"I don't know." Both Tsuna and Gokudera took a double take. "Might just be the fact that he has sky flames. They are pretty rare."

"True… how amazing you are, Tsuna! To possess sky flames! I'm honoured to be your friend!" said Hayato. Tsuna laughed awkwardly, carefully shaking off Hayato's radiance to avoid being blinded by it.

"So I guess we have to get those pills to stop them from taking my flames?" said Tsuna.

"Oh I was thinking that we could turn it against the one using them, but that'd be no fun. Leave this to your master and he'll handle this," said Reborn.

"I'm slightly concerned that you're going to do something really bad. You don't usually do things for me…"

"It's only been a few days since we met," commented Reborn.

"True."

"Wear that dress and wig, we need to head out."

"I thought you were going to handle this? Maybe help out your disciple since he's a little tired, you know?" said Tsuna.

"Yeah! Why aren't you helping Tsuna? Forcing him to do things for you!" said Hayato.

"Did I ever force him to do anything? Tsuna is the one complying."

 _Well maybe it's because I don't usually get a choice in anything…_ thought Tsuna, exasperated. The topic was soon let go and Tsuna was back in his female attire. After a short discussion of the plan and several complaints after wards, Hayato complied and offered Tsuna a hand. Tsuna quickly declined saying there was no need to start the act so early. Reborn said that the silverette should confront his father, instead, as it was a good chance to mend or cut ties so that whatever the silverette wanted to do in the future, he wouldn't be hindered by his own Sect. The man was also a valuable asset to the success of their plan. If he wasn't willing, Reborn understood, however, Hayato seemed rather motivated to do it.

"I don't like him, but that doesn't mean I'm scared of him," said Hayato.

"If you're uncomfortable, I'll come with you," said Tsuna. He wanted to see what sort of a man the Storm Forest Sect leader was like. To allow his own son to be discriminated against when it was technically his fault that Hayato had been treated as so. He wanted to help his friend in whatever way possible.

"I'd like that." Tsuna smiled and followed the other boy as they went off to find the man. Reborn stared at the pair who left his line of sight. He didn't have any concerns for whether their plan would be a success or not. Being him, he never failed.

…

" _So what are we going to do today, Reborn?" The teenager glanced at the younger boy who looked up at him with hopeful eyes. It had only been two months in which he had started tutoring the boy. The boy was 12, almost 13, almost at the fifth domain. It would have been impossible for the boy to get to the second domain if it weren't for Reborn's help. He had specially created these bullets in which he could shoot and automatically bring out the flames that were locked up inside the boy. When he first came across the boy, he wasn't quite sure what made him so attracted to him. Not in the way of love, but rather, interest. He, Reborn, who was said to be the strongest teenager alive, had developed an interest for some measly boy who was never supposed to ever be more than a cast out first domain human._

 _How pitiable._

" _I think it's about time we have a good talk about my training. What is your will? What drives you to live, more specifically?" asked Reborn. He sat up from his previous position, resting on a tree branch._

" _Um… I don't really understand. I guess to protect the ones I love?" The boy said. He thought about anything that could come to mind, but nothing really popped up._

" _Why did you want me to train you?"_

" _So that I could be stronger to protect." Reborn paused. No matter what the boy's existence was to him, Reborn refused that he had changed. He was someone who grew up not hesitating for a moment, as that moment would have costed his life. He achieved everything with his own hands and continued to grow under that philosophy. 'What makes you stronger is your own effort.'_

" _Do you know why I am training you?" asked Reborn. The boy laughed saying there really wasn't a point to the questions but diligently answered._

" _I guess it's because I begged you?" The teen snorted and told the boy that not everything was because of the boy. "Then it's because you pitied me."_

" _A part of the reason is that. But I wanted to change you."_

" _In what way?"_

" _You said you wanted to train to become stronger and protect those you love. However, I want to train you so that you are able to guide yourself and those around you to support each other."_

" _That's… interesting coming from you."_

" _And that's a bit cocky coming from a small brat like you," said Reborn._

" _O-oi! I'm nearly 13 and I'm still growing. Besides, no one but you is even at the ninth domain at your age… you're not even human, or any of the other races!" said the boy. After some light banter, Reborn returned to his question asking._

" _Okay, returning back to the questions, why do you think I want to be stronger?"_

" _I don't know. Do you even want to be stronger?"_

" _Nice try. The tenth domain is still… a bit far for me," said Reborn. "But, in the end, I do want to be stronger."_

" _Huh. Why do you ask?"_

" _I want to teach you what I can. Whether what I say will help is up to you," said Reborn. "You've broken the records, and no one has ever managed to go from the first to almost the fifth domain in just a few weeks. However, I hope that you will be able to break the fifth domain by the time I leave."_

" _Wa-wait… leave? When are you leaving? Will I ever see you again?"_

" _Already missing me?" smirked Reborn. The boy shut up and frowned, genuinely worried and not giving a damn about Reborn's jokes. "I can't get you higher than this domain. After the fifth domain, it's up to yourself." The boy nodded. "We'll meet again, and it won't be the last you'll see me, unless that's what you're aiming for? No more hellish training, I suppose?" The boy scratched his cheek, a small habit that many people had when they were troubled or exposed._

" _But why are you leaving?" asked the boy. Instead of replying, Reborn asked another question._

" _What do you think, is everyone afraid of?"_

" _Suffering?" suggested the boy._

" _A good answer but not quite." The direction of the conversation allowed the boy to realise the actual answer. "It's war. It has the power to induce suffering, death, famine, injustice and anxiety. It affects both the living and non-living and there is no benefit without a loss. Now, what's worse than a war?"_

"… _I'm not sure…" The boy was baffled. Of course, wars were uncommon and the only war known in history was the Great War that affected most of the population. But many were able to recover after it and the war only lasted five years, rather than the expected eight. Although it did cause a lot of unrest between the races, it was sorted out. It was the worst thing that anyone could have been caught up on. And yet, here was Reborn, speaking of something that would be worse than that._

" _It's a war that you don't know about. You don't know how it came to existence and you have no idea when it will strike. It comes through when you're least expecting it and it causes enough damage to ruin life for people and their several generations after."_

" _D-do you mean to say there's a war that's going to begin right now?" Reborn smiled._

" _No. This war started long before we were born. Long before the Great War. "_

" _Then why haven't we known about it- oh…" The boy finally figured it out. "The war has not ended, has it? No one knows about it and yet there are people suffering from it? We can't do anything to help all because no one knows about it?"_

" _No, the war has ended for the sake of everyone's children and children to come."_

"… _You've told me such an impossible thing and yet you've continuously proved the impossible, possible when I was under your tutelage. I believe what you say. Master, why are you leaving?"_

" _I've decided that I should ascend to the tenth domain." The boy was confused. He wasn't sure what was so bad about that. Reborn only shook his head, saying that he would one day tell him what his true intentions were._

" _Although I've told you that you should be stronger to guide, your own reason to protect is just as good. However, this master of yours wishes for power that is not for the sake of others. I hope that you will never become like me, Dino."_

" _I… Reborn… I don't-"_

 _The day that Reborn told the boy what his intentions of ascending into the tenth domain, never came._

…

Hayato knocked on the door a few times and then came the call, 'enter.'

Tsuna looked at the other boy who showed no sign of backing out. A determination that he wished he had when he looked at his weak and pathetic self.

The moment that the silverette entered, the man stood up, stunned by the sudden appearance of his son. The man had sat behind a large desk, piled with paperwork, with some space in the centre for some flexibility and a cup of some sort of drink. Some of the papers flew off from the man's movement.

"You- I mean, I want to talk to you," said Hayato. The man stood agape, almost crying.

"I- I thought that the day I would talk to my son would never come again…"

"Neither did I think so too," grumbled Hayato. "I want to cut our relationship. I'm leaving the Storm Forest Sect." The man hardened his look, strained. The father son relation was already tense. But… if it truly would make the boy happier, the man would take that chance. The boy had blamed everything on him and it made sense so. It wasn't long ago that the boy's half-sister had come in to discuss their familial matters. If it weren't for that girl, he would have reconsidered what he was going to say.

"That's fine," he said. "Just know that… if you ever feel the need to return, you can come back to me as my son. I'll call off those who dislike you for the fact you are half human, considering your girlfriend here is human. Thank you, young woman."

Tsuna, at first was unsure what to think of the man's words but, nonetheless, the words were of genuine gratefulness. He turned to Hayato who was a bit red in the face, flustered from the use of Tsuna being addressed as his 'girlfriend.' But he neither denied nor admitted it, having other matters on his hand.

"If that's so then… can I ask you some questions?"

"Go ahead."

"Are you aware of flame absorbing pills? Perhaps, have you been feeling really tired out recently?"

"Funny you say that, Bianchi asked the same thing, earlier," said the man. "I've been feeling much better however… I believe that your sister said something the assistant vice chief being the cause of this? I'm already having it investigated. And so far… it looks like the matter stands true…"

"Ah…" Hayato frowned. His sister helped him? He wasn't sure what to think about it, but ignored the matter for the time being. "… That's all…" The teen turned to leave. Tsuna was about to call him back, saying that he should have at least farewelled the man, but Hayato's father stopped the brunet.

"He never once had someone help him. You could say that I was the blame of that. If you ever asked me whether I regretted him being my son, I would have said never. His mother was an amazing woman and I was always turned down. No matter what any of the Sect said, I continued to love her, despite having a wife already," the man said. He directed his attention back to Tsuna who stood, listening. "I am truly, truly grateful for you. How you stumbled across our Sect, is perhaps, a miracle to both Hayato and I. I don't mind you being his girlfriend, and, his future wife." He winked at Tsuna. Tsuna smiled back at him.

"I'm actually here to help you expose the assistant vice chief. I believe that the following should work. It's completely harmless."

"Oh? I'd like to hear this." Tsuna told the man of their plan; the man approved of it. As Tsuna left to leave, he grinned once more.

"I'm a boy by the way." He quickly exited the room, leaving the man, once again, stunned.

…

He lay the box of pills inside a bag. He wasn't sure how, but there were already rumours flying about. It was said that he was dealing in some illegal businesses, which he technically was, and was stealing from the Sect leader, which he was also technically doing. He was offered the box of pills by a stranger who claimed that he would be able to flawlessly pull off the business with the other Sect. It wasn't ever said what Sect it was, but they gave him riches that he only ever dreamt of.

The girl he saw, who had arrived at the Sect a few days ago or so, had, unexpectedly, the largest source of flames he had ever seen. He had reason to believe that the man beside her would have been the same but the girl was a sky flame user, a rarity that few ever witnessed. After he started extorting the girl's flames, he noticed how the girl continuously went out of his sight when he tried to capture her. He wasn't sure how, but it was definitely the doing of someone else. And that was when the rumours started to come about.

As he gave the bag to a servant to deliver, he turned away, only to be stopped by the shouts of pain. He found the servant unconscious and tied up. Something darted out from the shadows and suddenly the servant disappeared. Scared, he ran away, back to the safe confinements of the Sect village centre. When he arrived, he was met by the girl who he had gathered flames from. She asked him whether he was okay, looking as white as a sheet. He responded with a weak nod and decided to take that chance to capture her.

"Would you like to rest? It's getting quite late."

"Oh no, I couldn't trouble you with that…" she said.

"I'm sure it would be fine, or is your husband concerned for you?" he said.

"H-husband?" Tsuna was a bit unsure of what the man was talking about but soon realised when he was referring to Reborn, as the person who arrived at the village so dramatically with him. "Oh, I'm sure he won't miss me for a night." The assistant chief smiled, thinking that he was victorious.

As he led the girl back, he was met with the bustling crowds of the village. It was unusual and it was rather late for everyone to be awake.

"Did you forget? It soon marks the leader's birthday!" said one person.

"Oh, yes!" said the man. He had completely forgotten, but it was a good chance to get the approval of keeping the girl by offering her to him. Forget about the man the girl came with, this was the time for profit with the pills. This was the thought process of any common person dealing in illegal businesses, especially when they don't know what they had delved into. The crowds started to gather into one, awaiting their Sect leader to appear and open up celebrations for the man's birthday.

The assistant vice chief made his way to the front with the girl, slipping sly glances at the girl as well as a hand that went a bit below Tsuna's waist.

"I-I don't believe that I should be here… I am not a part of this sect, after all… Take me somewhere else," said Tsuna, almost cringing at his own words and at the feel of the hand on his body. The assistant chief looked at 'her' with a devilish grin. Just as he was about to enter a building, someone shouted at him. He turned around but couldn't pinpoint on who it was that shouted, but, because of the person, he was able to hear the following.

"So the rumour that the assistant vice chief is preying on young boys is true…" A woman hushed the person who said that.

"How… revolting. Whoever even allowed him in the position of assistant vice chief? Even a murderer is better than someone like _that."_

The man started to sweat, clearly hearing every word, but then realised that they said 'young boys.' He turned towards Tsuna who was minding his own business, humming a song to suit to his mood.

"Y-you are a boy?"

"Did I never say?" replied Tsuna, feigning innocence. Before the man knew it, a horde of men and women alike, crowded around him, demanding for answers about why he was with the 'beautiful young maiden like boy.'

"He is the leader's treasured son's friend! How dare you think those dirty thoughts about him!" said one.

"How despicable!"

"That man's half human brat? I don't see why you are defending him now of all times when you have all collectively disliked the boy!" refuted the man, disliking the attention. He wanted to remain calm but his knees knocked together like a new born foal.

"And you dare to offend him? It was only you who ever thought so. We pity the boy but we at least respect him." _Oh really?_ Thought Tsuna. It was something he really wanted to say, but for the sake of the success of the plan, he kept quiet.

"I-I mean… wh-" The man stuttered and failed to come back with a retort. It was true that he had always loathed the boy who was half human but was still accepted in the Sect, a Sect that prided on their elven race. He pushed through the crowd, dragging Tsuna with him, in attempts to escape. He was powerful enough to force his way through the people and leapt over a wall. Tsuna, unentertained, went with the flow, deeming that there wasn't really anything he could do. When the man finally stopped he shouted at Tsuna.

"This is all because of you!"

"Oh? Who was to say that I just happened to befriend someone?" said Tsuna, ditching his previous persona of an innocent maiden. "You blame me and yet you should be blaming yourself for taking my flames."

"How did you-" Just as the man was about to lash out on him, a quick blow was dealt to the back of his head, done by no other but Reborn himself.

"Good job."

"That was… unexpectedly less eventful than I thought."

"Oh no, we still have much more to do. Did that man not grope you?"

"… You didn't need to remind me."

"Well, we still haven't executed the last part of the plan."

"You mean that part?"

"Of course what else? He groped you."

"Did you expect that to happen?" asked Tsuna, slightly disgusted. Reborn shrugged, stripping the clothes of the man except his underwear, and hauled the body over his shoulder and carried it towards the town centre. He tied up the man and propped him up on a make shift stake, admiring his work.

"Is this some sort of fantasy of yours? Binding naked people and then looking down at them in contempt?" said Hayato, coming out from where he was previously hiding.

"Oh? Would you like to try it out?" The silverette shut up and simply averted his eyes away from the scene.

…

It had happened quickly and ended quickly. The more curious had inspected the person who lay asleep in the town centre with little to no clothes on. He had words painted on his body ranging from 'young boy molester' to 'dirty scum.' Strangely, it was painted in red and looked as though he were bleeding. At first glance, Hayato had expected it to be the handy work of Reborn, when he considered the man's tastes, but it was in fact Tsuna's more 'artistic' side. He found nothing wrong with it when he realised it was Tsuna's work, since it added to Tsuna's 'interesting skills' besides the strange determination the other teen had, and admired it.

Reborn, being the superior being he was, had managed to get the pills back, effectively taking out the person who was carrying it off. After some interrogation, he person had taken his own life to prevent any crucial information to spill from his mouth. Reborn had searched the body for any evidence of an involved Sect besides the Storm Forest Sect but found nothing. Annoyed, he simply took the pills and burned the body.

"I feel like that happened all too fast. It's not even satisfying," said Hayato, still peeved from the incident. He had watched his friend get groped by the man and was unable to do anything. It was a plan that he had originally agreed to but then soon regretted when the part of the assistant vice chief's and Tsuna's interaction came about.

"Now you know how I feel like every day," said Reborn.

"Do you find us boring?" asked Tsuna. The man stared at the younger male and never responded, simply falling asleep. Tsuna frowned, disliking the lack of response but sighed, knowing that the topic would bring itself up another day and time.

As Reborn slept and Hayato rested, Tsuna couldn't help but hear some words that the man mumbled in his sleep. It didn't seem like the man was having a nightmare but judging from the disgruntled look on the man's face, it was more of a sad reminiscence. He wondered if this 'Luce' person was the man's first disciple.

…

"Wake up." Reborn slapped the two sleeping boys, who both woke up on the instance of impact. Both rubbed at their foreheads, saying that was completely unnecessary to slap them awake in which Reborn responded with the fact that it was always good to start early in the morning. The two looked outside, seeing the sun rise and grudgingly got up from their previous laid down position. Hayato had left the Storm Forest Sect after stocking up on his explosives supply without another word to the Sect. He admitted that there was a sense of release when he left the town and its confined estates.

Tsuna, Hayato and Reborn had rested in a faraway forest with the help of Reborn's floating tent, the ever so magical ability of levitation that Tsuna admired. Tsuna stood up and reached for the trusty short sword he has used for his initial adventure. Just as he was about to strap it onto his belt, Reborn grabbed both the hilt and sheath, yanking it away from the younger male in one swift movement. The tent's entrance opened and the sword was then thrown out of the tent. Hayato was the first to react.

"Bastard, why did you do that?" he growled. Tsuna stared at the entrance of the tent where the weapon had been thrown through to plunge down the heights that the floating tent presented.

"It's useless. You should know that," said Reborn. Hayato was about to retort but backed down, knowing that the man was correct. Tsuna still remained silent. "To ascend to the third domain, you must not rely on a weapon but rather, your own inner strength. Even a five year old can achieve this."

"Don't be threatened, most people don't get to the third domain until they're at least 18," said Hayato – he wanted to do his best in reassuring his friend. Especially when Tsuna had reassured him so many times before and pulled through with him.

"That's because they're stupid. Half of them are not even mature at that age. 14 may be what you call an adult but it is, but, a baby in the world," said Reborn. "Besides, a sword never suited you. Someone with your agility is more suited towards hand to hand combat. A short sword may have been your go to, but nothing is sharper than a well-trained body in our case."

"I- I don't know… I'm just used to having that sword. It was the only one I ever had," said Tsuna. Those who saw him with the sword back at his old village had shunned him, often saying how someone scrawny like him would probably not be able to even hold up a sword. It annoyed him about how thin he was and he aspired to be someone who had sculpted muscles and high endurance, both of which he had always thought he was never able to get towards. His diet was little in the right nutrients and he was naturally shorter than the other boys in the village. It put him at a disadvantage although his mother would cook up a hearty meal with what they had. Thinking back to his mother, he really didn't feel in the mood for anything else.

"There's no use moping about it. Was it a gift?" Tsuna shook his head. "Then that should be fine. It's not good to be emotionally connected to an object. You can believe it to be forever existing, but anyone from the fifth domain and above can easily pulverise the both of you, weapon or not."

Tsuna sat back down, not sure what to think of it. When he questioned himself about the value of the sword, he wasn't able to put it into words. It wasn't like he was sad that it was gone or relieved from it, but more so that he lost one path. But when he seriously thought about it he wasn't quite sure whether a swordsman really suited him. Reborn was right in a way.

"So hand to hand combat, right? I'm not really strong so how can it help?" asked Tsuna, returning his attention back to Reborn.

"As you know, there is something called cultivating. Many dislike this method as it is long and tedious, often going without sleep, but I personally find it the most effective, especially in harsher conditions," said Reborn. "You may be physically weak but cultivating can easily boost your flame output and strength. You also seem to naturally have a large flame capacity. We can begin your training now. During the day we will train your body and at night, cultivation. Silver boy can join if he wishes to. It won't hurt and you will ascend to the fourth domain sooner than you would have."

"Wait, without sleeping?"

"Of course, how did you expect I got my student to the fifth domain in a few weeks?" said Reborn. "Or, we can negotiate. You can go three days with this training and then spend the next day sleeping and cultivating. We also have those pills." Tsuna frowned.

"Won't the pills take flames away from people?"

"I have them sealed, so they shouldn't do anything. Besides, we can always collect flames from a large source of people rather than one individual. No one will feel a thing," shrugged Reborn. Although Tsuna and Hayato found the plan suspicious, they had no complaints. After some more discussion of their training, they had arrived on the ground, next to a cliff and waterfall.

Tsuna had always cowered from heights, loathing the discomfort the sight gave him, but for once, he felt rather refreshed, as though he had always liked heights.

"Since you love it so much, you should be airborne." Before Tsuna realised what the man meant, he was kicked off the cliff and sent down the waterfall and to the depths below.

He wasn't sure whether he was screaming since the roar of the waterfall overpowered his shrieks and, thankfully, he had stopped falling due to Reborn's help, but was dropped into the water. He thrashed about in the water, new to swimming, and wasn't able to hold his breath any longer. Just as he was about to pass out, a strong arm dragged him out of the water.

"You should have said you didn't know how to swim." After spluttering and coughing a few times, Tsuna responded with, "You never asked."

…

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**

 **So it was revealed that it was 'Dino' who was the first disciple of Reborn. Some of you have assumed that it was Giotto (who I originally was going to choose as the first disciple, so you're not exactly wrong) but he now has an important and different role in this story (which will be revealed another time.)**

 **You're free to ask any questions and I will answer them to the best of my ability without giving away spoilers.**

 **Zaira Swift.**

 _Guest Reviews:_

 **Meopize:** Glad you like it! :)

.

Uploaded: 4th February 2017


End file.
